Pink
by kaldenus
Summary: Clark se tropieza con un nuevo tipo de kryptonita con consecuencias inesperadas para él


_Pink_

Se levantó con la sensación de haber estado días enteros durmiendo. Lo último que recordaba era estar en aquella cámara de LuthorCorp con una piedra rosa en la mano. Ni siquiera recordaba que era lo que había ido a hacer allí o cómo había vuelto a casa, debía llamar a Chloe para que le diera una explicación… Pero todavía podía apurar un poco más entre las sábanas, diez minutos de remoloneo no hacían daño a nadie.

Se tumbó boca abajo, abrazando la almohada, y le pareció que no era una postura nada cómoda. Era como si hubiera algo más en la cama y le estuviera estorbando. Se puso de perfil y se colocó las mantas por debajo del pecho. Algo seguía estorbando, qué rollo, al final tendría que levantarse por pura incomodidad. No dormía con peluches, la almohada estaba en su sitio… Llevó la mano por debajo de las sábanas y la sintió apoyarse sobre su propio pecho… Sólo que no era su pecho. Se sobresaltó y se llevó la mano al otro lado. Qué mala pinta. Miró bajo las sábanas y se quedó allí, tapado hasta el último pelo. Ahora sí que se había jodido el día

No, hombre, no… Por favor… Demasiado complicado.

Esperó diez minutos por ver si se despertaba de un sueño y todo volvía a la normalidad. No funcionó. Bueno, pues nada, con deportividad. Ahora sí que tendría que llamar a Chloe pero con urgencia. Decidió que sería optimista al respecto y que no dramatizaría pero su objetivo sería intentar revertir el efecto lo antes posible… Si es que aquello no era permanente y tal reversión era posible. Lo que le faltaba, como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas de identidad.

Estaba bastante buena, la verdad sea dicha. Frente al espejo se recordaba un poco a Jennifer Connelly. Los ojos azules y el pelo negro en media melena. Tenía un rostro muy femenino y un cuerpo como el Jessica Alba, que era la actriz que más le ponía. La transformación era completa, parecía mentira que se hubiera acostado siendo un tío. Con las manos pequeñas se abarcó el pecho y bajó por el vientre. Uf, tenía que llamar a Chloe ya. Y, ¿qué demonios le iba a decir a Lana?

Buscó en el armario la camisa más vieja que tuviera, algo que se le hubiera quedado pequeño hace tiempo. Por fin encontró algo que seguía quedándole grande pero por lo menos no se le escurriría hasta el suelo. La parte de abajo era más complicada. No encontraría algo de su talla ni aunque rebuscara en lo más profundo del armario. Tampoco podía entrar en el cuarto de sus padres con aquellas pintas… Decidió bajar al cuarto de la lavadora, en el sótano, seguro que podía encontrar algo. Empezó a rebuscar entre las cosas pendientes de plancha. Todo eran faldas.

No, me niego. Ni de coña…

¿De dónde salían tantas faldas? Su madre llevaba siempre pantalones y ahora que necesitaba unos… Finalmente encontró unos pantalones negros. Se los puso y subió las escaleras. Había decidido salir sin decir nada a sus padres, para no preocuparles. Si descubría que los efectos eran permanentes ya tendría una charla con ellos. Tarde. Sus padres habían bajado las escaleras y estaban en la cocina.

Hola – saludó con una voz claramente femenina

Jonathan y Martha se miraron, entre escandalizados y decepcionados

Supongo que tú serás la nueva novia de Clark – le dijo su madre

Martha, tenemos que hablar con él de una vez. Nos está tomando por el pito del sereno. Esta actitud se tiene que acabar.

Mmm. Lo siento. Bueno yo ya me iba... – Clark se encaminó hacia la puerta con intención de marcharse

Un momento señorita – dijo Jonathan – usted se va a sentar aquí a tener unas palabras conmigo y con su novio

Y nos va a explicar por qué lleva puestos mis pantalones – añadió Martha.

Bueno, en realidad… - Clark decidió que lo mejor sería confiar en sus padres. Al fin y al cabo habían comprendido cosas más difíciles de creer – Papá, mamá, a partir de ahora tenéis una hija en vez de un hijo

¿Eeeh? ¿Pero qué broma es esta? Las cosas que uno inventa para eludir sus responsabilidad… – Jonathan estaba fuera de sí

¡No es broma! Soy yo. ¡Soy Clark! De verdad de la buena. Soy Clark. Soy el mismo, tengo los mismos poderes. Sigo siendo vuestro hijo…

Clark… pero, ¿qué has hecho, criatura? – Martha lo miró compasivamente – Si tenías dudas sobre tu sexualidad nos podrías haber dicho algo antes de… Someterte a algún tipo de operación…

¡¿Qué! ¡Pero mamá! Que yo no me hecho nada, que ha sido culpa de la kryptonita…

¿La kryptonita? – Jonathan seguía mosqueado

Un tipo raro, de color rosa… Me he levantado así…

¿Qué vas a hacer, ¿te vas a cambiar el nombre, ¿qué le vas a decir a Lana?

Calla, calla, no me agobies. Voy a ver si con la ayuda de Chloe consigo que todo vuelva a la normalidad…

Bueno, Carol o Caroline, me parece un nombre bonito – Martha miraba a Jonathan

Sí, definitivamente, aunque podríamos llamarle Helen, como mi abuela – le respondió su marido – Siempre quise tener una niña para ponerle así

O si no, un nombre que sirva para los dos sexos, tipo Jean o Jude…

Clark no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Se le ponían los pelos de punta. Salió pitando de allí, con intención de resolver aquel entuerto lo antes posible.

Se presentó en la habitación de Chloe en Metrópolis. Le recibió su compañera de piso.

Chloe no está pero puedes esperar aquí sentada. Me dijo que no tardaría mucho.

La chica tenía el pelo castaño rizado, le caía en una melena larga por la cintura. En un momento dado se empezó a quitar la ropa y se quedó sólo con la ropa interior. Clark puso el rostro entre las manos y empezó a mirar al suelo para evitar ficharla constantemente. La chica se le acercó y se puso en cuclillas delante de él/ella.

¿Te encuentras mal, ¿necesitas algo? Si quieres te puedes echar en la cama de Chloe hasta que ella venga.

No, no. Yo ya me iba.

Se puso las manos a los lados de la cabeza, bloqueando la visión por los laterales, y salió por la puerta. Apenas sintió el portazo a sus espaldas se dio cuenta de que se encontraba ahí fuera, sin saber por dónde andaba Chloe, sin móvil y sin saber hacia dónde tirar. Arrugó la cara con expresión de fastidio, se dio la vuelta y volvió a llamar. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos. La chica tardaba en contestar. Resopló y llamó de nuevo y esta vez se abrió la puerta y dejó entrever a la compañera de Chloe, que se tapaba con una toalla de baño.

Ah, ¿eres tú otra vez? Pasa, pasa…

Le tiró de la camisa y volvió a meterle dentro del apartamento.

Necesito hablar por teléfono…

Marcó el número de Chloe y esperó a que ella contestara. La compañera de piso le miraba con una extraña fijación. Él miraba hacia otro lado y disimulaba, devolviendo de vez en cuando una sonrisa forzada de cortesía

Vamos Chloe…

La chica se le acercó coqueta

Oye… No estés tan cortada… Es como si te diera vergüenza mirarme mientras me hablas…

No, yo… ¿por qué?

Vamos… No pasa nada…

La chica se había seguido acercando con una actitud seductora que a Clark le parecía muy extraña.

¿A qué te refieres?

¿Tú no entiendes?

¿Entender el qué? – no se enteraba de nada

Pues ya sabes… ¿Qué si te gustan las chicas?

Clark reaccionó sin pensar

Pues claro que me gustan las chicas. Mucho – no recordaba que se encontraba en el cuerpo de una mujer

Ya lo sabía. Por la forma tan rara que tenías de mirarme. Bueno, si quieres te puedo dar mi teléfono y quedamos un día…

La chica ya estaba muy cerca de su cuerpo. De repente Clark tomó conciencia de cuál era su situación real. Colgó el teléfono

Esto… Uyy, qué tarde se ha hecho. ¡Qué barbaridad! Bueno, pues… Hasta luego

Salió corriendo y escuchó a la chica a sus espaldas

Se lo dejaré apuntado a Chloe…

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, y paró en seco al chocarse de bruces con alguien.

¡Eh!¡Tranquila! Parece que huyes del diablo…

Clark se recuperó del choque y miró a su interlocutora

¡Lana!

¿Nos conocemos?

Soy… Amiga de Chloe. Te he visto en fotos, me ha hablado de ti…

Ah, ¿vienes de verla?

Movió la cabeza negando

No, ella no está

Bueno, podemos aprovechar para conocernos mejor

Vale

Lana se lo llevó a la cafetería de la facultad de Periodismo. Esperarían a la última clase para ir a buscar a Chloe. Empezaron a hablar sobre ella, pero pronto Clark decidió desviar la conversación y aprovechar el anonimato que le daba su nueva situación. Intentó sacar toda la psicología femenina posible.

¿Sabes? Chloe siempre me dice que lo mejor es que me busque un novio y que me olvide de estas movidas de estar replanteando mi vida todo el tiempo – esto le pareció a Clark muy de chica, seguro que Lana iba a colar – pero mira, es que con mis últimos novios me ha ido fatal. Es como si no hubiera comunicación. Siento como que me ocultan cosas…

Esperó la reacción de ella, que no se hizo esperar. Aquí es adonde Clark quería llegar

Uf, tendrías que ver a mi novio. Más misterioso que David Copperfield. Un auténtico caso.

Un tío muy coñazo, ¿no?

No hombre, no es eso… Es que a veces me gustaría que fuera más sincero

¿Crees que te engaña con otra?

¡No! No, Clark no haría eso. Es simplemente que siempre anda metiéndose en líos

Seguro que es un capullo integral, como todos los hombres

No… Bueno, él tiene sus cosas pero yo le quiero igualmente. Y desde luego no es como los demás. Es una persona bastante especial.

A Clark le brillaban los ojos como a los dibujos animados, cuando sube la música y parece que les tiemblan las pupilas

Snif…

¿Estás bien?

Sí, bueno, es que lo que me has dicho me ha traído recuerdos… De una persona a la que conocí y a la que quise mucho, a la que quiero aún. Pero, en fin, no te quiero agobiar con mis problemas. Cambiando de tema, has mencionado a un tal Clark… No será ése un tal Clark Kent, que es amigo de Chloe, ¿no?

El mismo. Él es.

Bueno… - se echó una mano a la cabeza para acentuar su emoción - ¡qué tío más cojonudo! Me lo presentó Chloe hace un par de meses y, oye, qué magnífica persona, qué majo, qué simpático… Oye, qué suerte tienes. Y, bueno, entre nosotras, me pareció bastante guapo…

Ya – Lana se estaba mosqueando y dejó los ojos como rendijas – Creía que pensabas que todos los hombres eran unos capullos

Y, bueno, sí… - Clark no sabía muy bien por dónde salir – pero Clark no cuenta porque es amigo de Chloe. Los amigos de mis amigas son mis amigos…

A Lana no le gustó nada esta respuesta. Estaba visiblemente mosqueada. Por suerte llegó Chloe y salvó la situación.

¡Chloe! ¡Menos mal que has llegado! - Se levantó rápidamente y empezó a arrastrarla hacia fuera de la cafetería, quería llegar a alguna de las aulas - ¡Lana, ya hablaremos!

Lana se quedó perpleja pero se resignó a continuar su café.

Clark metió a Chloe por la fuerza en un aula y cerró la puerta

¿Quién demonios eres tú, ¿y de qué me conoces? – Chloe estaba indignada

Chloe, sé que es difícil de entender… Pero tienes que creerme. Soy Clark

Chloe arqueó una ceja.

Voy a llamar al bedel

¡No! Soy Clark, de verdad. Ha sido la kryptonita… Tú me mandaste a Luthorcorp a hacer no se qué…

Había unos papeles…

Sí, eso

Cómo sé que no te envían de la Luthor. ¿Cuántos dedos tengo puestos? – escondió la mano izquierda detrás de la espalda

Tienes tres dedos, llevas ropa interior roja y calcetines violetas, me diste mi primer beso en el granero cuando llegaste de Metrópolis y eres la única que conoce mi secreto.

Clark la miraba expectante, con la súplica en la mirada. Chloe le sonrió

No sabía que había sido tu primer beso

Clark la abrazó con su femenino cuerpo, lo que a Chloe le pareció muy extraño. Tenía la misma altura que ella, sus manos eran pequeñas, sus brazos delicados. Pero necesitaba un abrazo, igual que tantas veces en el pasado.

No te preocupes Clark, resolveremos esto - Le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió – Iremos a hablar con Lex.

Por desgracia Lex estaba en Metrópolis. Chloe tenía examen final en un par de horas. No podría acompañarle pero al menos le prestó ropa de su talla. Unos vaqueros oscuros de campana y una camisa con aire hippy, poco ajustada. Clark decidió ir a buscar a Lex al edificio de la .Luthor y allí le recibió una secretaria.

Y, ¿cómo ha dicho que se llama?

Clar… Caroline Kent. Soy amiga de Lex.

Bueno, el señor Luthor no está aquí. Salió y me dijo que ya no volvería por hoy.

¿Sabe usted dónde fue, ¿dónde le puedo encontrar?

No, lo siento. Le dejaré recado de que pasó a verle

Gracias.

Clark se alejó despacio y se entretuvo por el pasillo, pensando en dónde podría encontrar a Lex, cuando de repente escuchó a la secretaria al teléfono.

Aquí Silver Eyes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Tengan preparada la mesa 27, en el reservado habitual. El señor Luthor necesita un lugar donde poder tratar unos asuntos tranquilamente

Ningún problema. Estará todo dispuesto.

Silver Eyes era un lugar clandestino de mala reputación donde los espectáculos de striptease se mezclaban con los negocios al margen de la ley. No precisamente un lugar para la chica en que Clark se había convertido, pero estaba dispuesto a hablar con Lex lo antes posible. Le preocupaba que el paso del tiempo afectara a las probabilidades de quedarse así para siempre.

Al caer la noche se dirigió al club. Sabía que no podría entrar con vaqueros y zapatillas, así que hizo una visita superrápida al vestuario de las strippers, accesible a través de un callejón, centrándose únicamente en el pensamiento de encontrar algún vestido que le permitiera ganarse la confianza de los guardias y pasar desapercibido. Encontró un vestido largo de lentejuelas doradas, sujeto por un solo tirante y con una raja en el lateral de la pierna. Quizás en otra mujer podría haber quedado vulgar pero a Clark le quedaba como un guante. "Bueno, no es como para ir a los Oscars, pero servirá". Añadió unos tacones negros y salió cojeando de allí. Intentó recuperar la compostura frente a la puerta, aunque andar con tacones era todo un desafío.

Dígale a Lex Luthor que tengo algo que puede interesarle. Es sobre su amigo Clark Kent.

El guardia pareció un poco dubitativo al principio, pero pasó el mensaje a los de seguridad.

Señor Luthor, tenemos a una mujer en la puerta principal. Dice que tiene algo para usted, sobre un tal Clark Kent.

Lex estaba solo en el reservado.

¿Quiere que la deje pasar?

Lex asintió con la cabeza. El encargado permaneció junto a él

El portero dejó pasar a la chica, que avanzó tímidamente y con pasos cortos hasta quedar junto a la barra, en la entrada, sin saber bien hacia dónde dirigirse.

Lex podía verla desde el reservado, como hacía siempre que una mujer quería verle. Las observaba a través de las cámaras de seguridad o en la distancia y si era suficientemente atractiva entonces se veía directamente con ella. Desde allí podía observarla: la única mujer en medio de muchos hombres, con la esbelta figura lanzando destellos dorados al moverse. Tenía una cara preciosa, de facciones delicadas enmarcadas por el cabello oscuro. Nadie podía dejar de mirarla. Quizás la noche no iba a estar tan desperdiciada, después de todo.

Pásala aquí – le indicó al encargado.

Clark por fin vio cómo se le acercaba alguien y le guiaba hasta el reservado. Le dejó a solas con Lex.

Él la miraba sorprendido. Estaba seguro de no haberla visto nunca pero tenía algo que le resultaba familiar en el fondo de los ojos azul claro. La media melena le rozaba el hombro desnudo de una manera muy atractiva.

Soy Lex Luthor. Me han dicho que tenías algo para mí. Siéntate, por favor.

Clark no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar. Lex le estaba dando un repaso de arriba abajo con la mirada mientras se sentaba al borde de la silla.

Necesito contarte algo. Aunque sé que va a ser difícil que lo encajes, pero necesito tu ayuda.

A estas alturas de su vida Lex ya estaba completamente acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le acercaran con todo tipo de excusas, bien para chantajearle, para sacarle información o bien para pedirle ayuda. Al principio había pensado que podía ser periodista, pero ahora tenía sus dudas.

Me habías dicho que tenías información sobre Clark, ¿qué clase de información?

Clark se puso de repente en alerta. Podía ser una buena ocasión para averiguar hasta dónde llegaba la lealtad de Lex.

Una muy importante

Bueno, debes saber que sea lo que sea, Clark es como de mi familia y quién hace daño a mi familia acaba teniendo serios problemas. Si tienes alguna información que pudiera causarle algún disgusto, me gustaría que te deshicieras de ella.

Clark volvió a respirar tranquilo. Realmente podía confiar en Lex. Él se levantó y rodeó la silla de ella mientras hablaba.

Supongo que todo tiene un precio. Aunque también podría ser un farol…- Ahora Lex le apartaba la melena y le acariciaba el hombre desnudo – Te sorprendería hasta donde llegan algunas mujeres para meterse en mi cama

¡Oye, Lex, te estás equivocando…! – Clark se levantó y se dio la vuelta, sólo para enfrentarse con el Lex Luthor más apasionado, que rodeaba su estrecha cintura femenina y la atraía hacía sí. Clark interpuso su mano entre su cara y la de Lex - ¡Yo soy, Clark!¡Soy Clark!

Lex se separó un momento y esbozó su media sonrisa característica

Es la excusa más absurda que jamás me han puesto pero, hay que reconocerlo, eres tremendamente original. Me encanta.

Siguió intentando abrazarla pero la chica se desembarazó de él.

Ya sé que no es muy creíble, pero soy el mismo tío que te sacó del agua el día que te tiraste con el Porsche

Ya veo que has hecho los deberes – ahora ya estaba seguro de que ella era periodista – pero no me gusta que me tomen por tonto

Volvió a acorralarla y le metió la mano por la raja de la falda mientras intentaba besarla. Se llevó una bofetada que le echó para atrás.

Pero ¿qué coño te pasa? – le gritó Clark - A ver, ¿qué parte no entiendes? Entré en tu laboratorio, buscándote, y tenías allí una piedra rosa que me hizo esto. ¡Llevo tratando de decírtelo desde que entré pero no haces más que acosarme!

Lex se quedó completamente descolocado, como si hubiera vuelto de un largo período de amnesia. Lo miró de arriba abajo, enarcó las cejas, se fue esbozando una sonrisa y acabó volteando la cara para ahogar las carcajadas entre sus manos.

Sí, encima, tú ríete

Lex sacó la cabeza de entre las manos, estaba rojo de risa

¡Perdona Clark, pero estás buenísima, ¡Joder, no lo he podido evitar!... ¿Por qué entraste en el laboratorio, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

¡Llevo buscándote desde esta mañana!

Bueno, si hubiera sabido que estabas tan tremenda te hubiera buscado yo mismo – volvió a estallar en carcajadas

Lex… - Clark estaba perdiendo la paciencia – Lex…

Vale, vale, ya está – Lex se quitó las lágrimas que le habían saltado de reírse - Te llevaré al laboratorio, a ver que podemos hacer, pero ¿seguro que no quieres quedarte así, no es por desmerecerte pero estás mucho mejor…

Vete al cuerno

Por suerte para Clark, a la mañana siguiente se levantó siendo el mismo que había sido siempre. Sobre su mesilla, descansaba una nota de Chloe con el teléfono de su compañera de piso y un montón de corazones en rosa y un juego de lencería roja enviado por LuthorCorp con la siguiente nota:

Por si al final no funcionó

Estaba claro que Lex y Chloe tendrían material para tomarle el pelo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

FIN


End file.
